


After Dark

by Kaworu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comforts Castiel after the events of Dark Side of the Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My original A/N says that it was written for Gabriel kink meme, but I honestly don't remember the particular prompt I was writing it for, or if I actually posted it in the comm.

Castiel flopped on a bed in a nondescript hotel room somewhere in the ass of the world. He couldn't sleep exactly, but at the moment he wished he could --- he felt exhausted and crashed, and if he'd been human, he had a feeling he'd have an urge to cry, but as it is... he was empty. And not the way he was used to before he encountered the Winchesters. There was a need to pray engraved deep within him, but he crashed it with a sigh. No need for that anymore.

A gust of air announced another one's arrival, and Castiel looked up to see the short figure in the middle of his room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, weary and flat.

The other angel spread his arms and made a pouty face.

"What?" Castiel asked with a frown.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, hands on his hips now. "What, I can't comfort my lil' bro? Come here." He spread his arms again, face returning to the pout.

Castiel didn't move watching the whimsical Archangel warily.

Gabriel frowned. "I said, _come here_." He glared at Castiel for a second before schooling his face back into the ridiculous pout.

Castiel got up with a sigh making the few necessary steps into Gabriel's personal space, and the next thing he knew, he was wrapped by a pair of warm arms, one of them sliding up his back to push his head unto the other angel's shoulder. "Now you can cry," Gabriel announced.

"You know very well I can't," Castiel protested, his voice as tense as his vessel's body.

He could practically hear the eyeroll. "Whatever," Gabriel said patting his back.

"How did you know?" Castiel asked, his voice muffled against the Archangel's collar. He tried to raise his head, but Gabriel held the back of his head in an iron grip.

"I have my resources." Castiel felt the vibrations in Gabriel's neck as the angel spoke.

Both of them fell silent after that, Castiel thinking, and Gabriel holding him, still and steady, the heaving if their chests the only movement in the room.

Castiel started to relax slowly, his thoughts straying from the unhappy circles of crashed hopes and betrayal, emptiness and confusion. The warmth was comforting even to his angelic self, and the steady beat of the other angel's heart was soothing in a completely unfamiliar way. Maybe it was what he needed at the moment, the thing that he felt was missing but didn't know what it was. He sighed, giving in just the slightest bit, and burrowing his face further into Gabriel's neck and shoulder. Maybe these were his vessel's emotions, freed by his weakness --- he knew Jimmy was hurting as much as he did, maybe even more --- but he didn't care, not anymore.

Gabriel shifted against him. "Erm. As nice as it is..." He patted Castiel on the back one last time and let him go stepping back.

Castiel shivered at the loss of contact, slightly hurt and confused by his own reaction.

Gabriel frowned obviously sensing his mood then stepped forward trying to grab Castiel again, but the angel stepped back avoiding the hug.

"Aw, it's just my arms've got numb. Come on!" He stepped forward again, arms spread, but Castiel retreated a couple more steps. "Hey!" He finally caught the other angel, Castiel struggling against his grip. "You obviously need it!"

Castiel jerked trying to free himself until his back hit the wall, Gabriel's body pressing him into it. He bucked against the Archangel making him hiss. Castiel froze.

"Aw, crap." Gabriel had the decency to look guilty. "Didn't want you to notice." He shifted uncomfortably against Castiel trying to adjust his pants gone too tight.

Castiel stared at him like he'd sprouted an extra pair of wings.

Gabriel cocked his head thinking. "You know what," he said, "it's a good idea!" He beamed at Castiel and ground his hips into him making the younger angel jump.

"I don't think you know what you are doing," Castiel said finally trying to squirm away, his voice hoarse and expression almost panicked.

"Oh, I do," Gabriel countered with a smirk. "Come on, it'll make you feel better. I promise." He ground into Castiel again. his expression positively evil.

"You know very well we can't do it," Castiel tried to reason bucking against Gabriel to get away.

"We so can, and we will." Gabriel grinned catching Castiel's wrists as he tried to push Gabriel away and pinning them to the wall above his head.

"We can't!" Castiel's eyes were wide and a little crazy, and he sounded desperate.

Gabriel was suddenly serious looking into Castiel's eyes intently. "The question is," he said, "do you want to?"

"No!" Castiel bucked against him in another fruitless attempt got get free.

"I think you do," Gabriel said, still looking into the other angel's eyes. "I think you need it. Come on, let go." The last part was said in a tentative tone, so alien from the whimsical creature that Castiel stilled for a moment.

Gabriel smiled apparently taking it as a sign of submission, and that smile was even weirder on the usually overly cheery face. The will to fight sipped out of Castiel, and he let Gabriel lead him to the bed with another tentative "come on".

Standing there, the nightstand brushing the back of Castiel's coat, Gabriel took his hand, careful not to startle the other angel, not to break the eye contact, not to break the spell. He lifted the hand slowly taking it to his lips for a soft kiss on the knuckles, just a brush of lips over chapped skin, before he reached with his free hand to the back of Castiel's head running his fingers through the short messy hair and making Castiel's breath catch.

It wasn't that he didn't know what the contact was --- he occupied this body long enough to know the mechanics of human touch --- but the gentle rubbing of the back of his head was somehow different, the intensity inversely proportional to the strength of the touch, and he leaned into it without thinking, a soft sigh escaping him, and his eyes closing without his command. The pressure on his skull strengthened, and Castiel let his head fall forward hearing a soft exhale of a chuckle before there was soft pressure against his mouth, another pair of lips brushing his own. Gabriel was kissing him as if he was going to break, sliding his lips with the slightest of pressure, the hand still holding his own moving slightly, a thumb massaging in small circles over his fingers before letting Castiel's hand go to move to his shoulder sliding the coat off it.

Castiel opened his eyes jerking back, tensing again. "No," he protested.

The look of exasperated annoyance flicked over Gabriel's face before being replaced by his usual cheery mask. "Fine," he said, both of his hands falling down. "But you're tense as... well, you. You need a backrub at least." That was accompanied by a huge grin.

Castiel watched him suspiciously.

"Just a backrub," Gabriel promised pushing Castiel to sit on the bed.

Castiel let him, still suspicious.

Gabriel sighed rolling his eyes. "Okay, I _promise_ , just a backrub. Unless you want more," he grinned. Then he snapped his fingers, and Castiel's coat, shirt and tie disappeared making him glare at Gabriel.

"You promised," he said, half warning and half horrified.

"Yes, yes, yes." Gabriel rolled his eyes crawling onto the bed to settle behind Castiel. "What, did you want me to give you a backrub through a coat?" He dug the heels of his hands into Castiel's shoulders feeling the muscle tense further before it started to relax. "Hold on." The hands disappeared before there was another snap of Gabriel's fingers and a plastic clack, and a moment later the hands returned to his shoulders, slick, the scent of sandalwood drifting in the room. Castiel gradually relaxed into the touch, leaning onto Gabriel's hands as they moved lower massaging his upper back.

The slow slide of hands, firm and smooth, soothed the tight muscle, and the warm scent made Castiel's thoughts drift, the unhappy circles from earlier dissipating like ripples on the water's surface.

As the hands moved even lower Castiel started to slip, his relaxed back unable to support his weight, and Gabriel moved closer, his upper torso supporting Castiel, his chin resting on Castiel's shoulder. "Hey," he half whispered, breath gusting on Castiel's cheek. "Wanna lie down?"

Castiel nodded gulping and turned to Gabriel to voice his agreement, but somehow the words died on his lips, and he just looked at the Archangel, mouth half open. Gabriel held his gaze for a moment before shifting and leaning forward to put a soft kiss on the corner of Castiel's mouth.

"You promised," Castiel rasped out but didn't pull away.

"Unless you don't want to," Gabriel reminded with a hint of a challenge to the soft tone, and Castiel didn't have a reply to that.

Gabriel guided him until Castiel was fully on the bed, head resting on the pillows, then leaned down to kiss Castiel on the lips, one of his arms on the far side of Castiel's head, fingers running over the tips of his hair. Castiel lay still, feeling the soft wet slide over his lips. His mind automatically tried to process what was happening, but it was too confusing, and at a nip to his lower lip he gave up completely sighing and mimicking the movements of Gabriel's lips.

Gabriel let out a happy sound and deepened the kiss, pressing firmer, adding tongue to lick over the other angel's lips urging them to open and surging in once they did, exploring Castiel's mouth, brushing his teeth and going deeper still to play with his tongue.

Castiel answered hesitantly trying to copy what Gabriel was doing, his brow creasing in concentration as he tried to keep up.

Gabriel pulled away with a chuckle. "Don't think," he said. "Just let go." Then he pecked Castiel on the lips before sliding to leave a trail of kisses and licks down his throat.

Castiel gasped, his eyes closing. Small bites were added to the kisses and licks, and he felt dizzy, disoriented, but for once he didn't mind. His hands dug into the sheets as he felt Gabriel rubbing his chest in circles, close to the nipples but not quite touching them, and he arched up into the touch.

"Like it?" Gabriel murmured against his skin, his hands closing in on the peaked buds. "Thought so." He smirked, lips stretching against Castiel's throat as the angel gasped at the touch. He played with the nipples rubbing them and tweaking them between his fingers, moving to suck on Castiel's collarbones. One hand strayed to slide along Castiel's body, moving lightly over his ribs, tickling with fingertips and making Castiel jerk, smiling at the reaction. Slithering lower, his hand was stopped by Castiel's pants. Gabriel sighed against the now moist skin, making Castiel shiver at the gust of air cooling his collarbone, then snapped his fingers making all of their remaining clothes disappear, and looked up to see Castiel frowning. "What? You can't not admit that it's convenient!"

"Still wrong," Castiel managed glaring.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and went back to nibbling, moving to Castiel's chest as his hand reached down to graze his pubic hair. Castiel gasped, his hips jerking up, and Gabriel reached lower, ruffling the coarse hair, making Castiel squirm. "Wait till you get to the best part," he murmured against Castiel's skin before pulling away only to straddle Castiel's legs, sliding both his hands over chest and stomach. He leaned down to lick a long trail in the middle of Castiel's chest at the same time he reached to wrap a hand on his erection. Castiel cried out finally letting go of the sheets, his hands latching to Gabriel's back, short nails scratching the sweat slicked skin, making Gabriel hiss and rock his hips.

Gabriel groaned and squirmed lining their cocks together before grabbing both of them and beginning to stroke in slow, controlled movements.

Castiel bucked and jerked, gasping and moaning, his head thrown back, and Gabriel watched mesmerized as his brother lost himself in passion, his own pleasure making it hard to keep his eyes open. He panted as he sped up, his hand gliding easily with the remains of the scented oil, slowing to rub the heads pressed together.

Castiel clutched his back moaning, holding unto Gabriel like he was the only solid thing in the world, and maybe for the moment he was. Gabriel stroked them hard and fast, groaning, his lips closing in on a nipple, free hand scratching Castiel's side, and that was enough to bring Castiel over the edge. He felt his balls tightening, all the sensations focused on the pleasure he was sharing with Gabriel, and the next moment he was falling, the orgasm sweeping him away like a wave. He flopped down, vaguely aware of Gabriel groaning above him.

Gabriel jerked himself off at lightning speed. The sight of Castiel coming, the back arched completely off the bed, eyes closed in complete abandon, almost made him come right then, all he needed was a few more strokes... and he was right there, spilling on his own hand and Castiel's stomach, leaning down to bite Castiel's shoulder.

A few minutes passed in silence as their breathing slowed, and finally Gabriel rolled off Castiel, tugged at him until Castiel's head rested on Gabriel's shoulder, wrapped both arms around Castiel and settled down with a sigh. A few more minutes passed before Castiel tried to rise.

"Hey! You're supposed to rest," Gabriel grumbled.

"I don't need to," Castiel said confused moving to sit up.

"Just lie down," Gabriel sighed.

Castiel looked at him for a moment then settled back down letting Gabriel wrap his arms around him again, one hand moving up to stroke his hair.

"Just relax," Gabriel murmured, his fingers running through Castiel's hair.

Castiel sighed at the soothing touch letting his mind drift. Strangely enough there were no unhappy thoughts, only calm and content. He knew that the darkness will return, but for the moment he let himself have this calm wrapped in the Archangel's arms.


End file.
